Obliviate
by breeaintascene
Summary: There is only one way Draco can obtain Harry Potter's love, but is this love tainted? Oneshot.


_**Obliviate**_

Harry broke free from the binds of unconsciousness shortly after he'd been subjected to them, sunlight streaming in through the crack in the emerald green curtains as if trying to make his head pound even more painfully than it already was. Even before he opened his eyes, he knew something was wrong. Though as his lids fluttered open, the reality of his current situation became almost too unbearable to think about. He growled quietly as memories flooded back to him, memories that were so strong that he was deadly sure that not even_ obliviate_ could erase them. Draco lay by his side on the carpeted floor, wrapped carefully in Harry's robes from the waist down, his bare chest rising and falling slowly with each steady breath he took, ribs visible through his almost translucent skin. Harry felt anger bubble up inside him as he took in the sight of the delicate, fair haired boy curled into his side, though he wasn't sure who the anger was directed at. It was either at himself or Draco, and though he preferred to think it was at the latter, he couldn't help feeling guilty for trying to load the blame onto Draco.

Harry desperately wanted to leave, yet, he strangely felt as if he couldn't leave the warmth of the weaker boy beside him, as if it were his duty to protect him, even though they were behind a locked door in the safest building known to them both. He let out a sigh, relaxing his previously tensed muscles and rubbing at his temples furiously, stopping as he heard a confused mumble coming from Draco. "Mm… Harry?" Draco murmured, making it sound more of a question than a statement, his eyes opening to meet Harry's vibrant greens staring at him. "Draco…" Harry said softly, as if starting a sentence, though he was too surprised to continue when the blond boy shifted closer, an arm confidently sliding over his torso and a soft pair of lips pressing onto his now crimson red cheek. "I knew you'd regret this, Harry… you've always been too good for me" Draco quietly whispered, lips drifting closer to his ear, his lips staying parted after they'd stopped moving, leaving Harry paralysed. "Draco… I don't… I don't…" Harry stuttered, too afraid to even finish his own sentence. Draco let out an almost silent sigh, warm breath tickling Harry's ear and making him shiver "I don't love you... I don't know how this happened… I don't want you…? " He suggested, in a monotonous voice, as if he'd repeated the same line multiple times in the past. "I've heard it all before, Harry… So many times…" He ended with another sigh, more pronounced and much more obvious than the last "Last night, Harry… You can forget if you want to" Draco assured him, gesturing over to the softly carpeted floor where his wand had been abandoned the night before. Harry bit his lip, his Adams apple moving visibly as he nervously swallowed back any regret, nodding hesitantly, and allowing his eyes to drift down to Draco's prominent hip bones as the fair haired boy sat up, picking up his wand as if it were as fragile as he himself seemed to be. He pressed his lips against Harry's for what the green eyed boy believed to be the last time, before touching the end of his beloved wand to Harry's temple. "I love you, Harry…" Draco murmured, letting Harry look at him in shock for a few moments, before muttering the simple word for what must have been the hundredth time since he'd met Harry. "_Obliviate_". And Harry had forgotten, just like that. Draco sighed as Harry drifted back into unconsciousness once again, fingers drifting over the raised scar on his forehead as he let a smile settle on his lips. So it began again; and he had a good idea of how he was going to seduce Potter this time… Soon enough, he knew he would have to stop this cruel and twisted trick, it was practically cheating at love, cheating at life. Though whilst Harry was still clueless about Draco's activities, and his friends were convinced that he was having a secret relationship with Seamus, he knew it was safe to keep it up for now. Each time they slept together would always end with one simple word that would soon come back to haunt Draco. One simple word, uttered by generations, frowned upon by many of the magical world._ Obliviate_.

Draco kissed the sleeping form next to him one last time, before standing and using all his strength to pick Harry up and place him on the emerald covered bed. Being a prefect did have its perks; after all, having his own room only helped Draco with his scandalous and countless romances. He dressed Harry slowly, knowing he had much time before he stirred, feeling safe in the knowledge that he could use one of his many excuses on Harry to explain why he was sleeping in his enemies' bed. Preparing to put on his bitter and hateful front again, he sat in a velvet covered chair at the foot of his four poster bed, mentally practicing the lines that he would use when Harry woke up. 'You passed out outside my room… I didn't want people throwing up when they saw your face', 'Peeves threw that water bomb quite hard, fainted like a little girl, Potter…' He chuckled to himself, willing to have as much fun as he could with this. But till Harry awoke, he settled with just admiring the raven haired boy happily, as he had done many times before.

One day, though Draco barely admitted it to himself, he wanted, no, he _needed _Harry Potter to tell him he loved him. One day, it would finally happen. One day he knew that _Obliviate_ wouldn't be needed for once.


End file.
